


At The Ready

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Playful Sex, Power Dynamics, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Otto and William play a little game of roles.





	At The Ready

“You vant it?” Otto whispered against William’s ear, and William shivered, shifting where he was pinned up against the wall, his chest pressed to the wooden boards. Otto had tied his wrists tightly with a soft-fibred rope, and her had his index finger hooked into the bonds, keeping them pushed up against the small of William’s back. “You vant me to make you feel good, hm?”

“Otto--”

“Shhh,” Otto hushed, the hiss against the very shell of William’s ear, his breath hot against the skin, but still not as hot as a human’s would be, still just a little bit cool. “No excuses, hm? No explanations, no confusink little distractions... You tell me you vant it, and I _give_ it to you.”

“Don’t want it,” William whimpered, and the little laugh against the base of William’s neck was so smug and superior, so _stereotypically_ vampire-esuqe, that William _shivered, _a hot thrill running up his spine. 

“You don’t vant it?” Otto repeated. “You don’t vant me leanink in,” Otto’s head came forward, over William’s shoulder - not that that was difficult, not when Otto was so much taller than William was, “puttink my lips on your neck,” and Otto’s breath was warm there too, ghosting over the skin, his mouth just touching, and his _teeth_, the slight graze of them, the graze of his teeth!, “and bitink?”

“No,” William said breathlessly, and he didn’t mean to, could barely control himself, ground back against Otto’s prick, just wanted to feel him hard in his trousers, feel how _eager_ he was, as eager as William, just as eager--

“You say _no_,” Otto said. “Do you mean it?”

“Otto--”

“You vant it?”

“_Please_!”

“What is it you are wantink, please?” Otto asked, and William swallowed - it was different, when it was the three of them, when they were all playing together, because it was poor playful, but when it was Otto in charge of William, he could be so much... _nastier_. Sacharissa liked a different game, liked Otto to be _dashing_ and chivalrous, this was--

This was different. 

“Otto, Otto, Otto--”

“W_hat_? You said _no_, you don’t vant it, so--”

“I want it, I want it, I want it--”

“No please?”

“_Please_\--”

And Otto’s teeth sank in. 

It was a hot, sharp, piercing pain, the way his teeth sank into the very side of William’s neck, sliding in so easy, and his mouth was so _wet_. The pain gave way in just a few seconds - it was something in vampiric saliva, Otto had explained once, the older the vampire the more potent. There was an anticoagulant, so that blood didn’t clot as they were drinking, but there was something else, some chemical that got into the bloodstream and made you feel...

_High_.

William was floating, euphoric pleasure sizzling in his veins and radiating out from the bite in his neck. The only thing keeping his weak knees from collapsing out from under him was the arm Otto had slung around his waist, keeping him pressed up between the wall and Otto’s body, and William couldn’t help the keening noises that came from low in his throat as he felt William lap at the marks he’d left, and then he _sucked_\--

Otto’s hand was sliding over William’s cock, palming at him through his trousers, and William moaned as he fell back against him, feeling weak and dizzy and utterly electrified, his head spinning, his whole body sensitized and rippling with desperate heat. 

“Want it--”

“I’m givink it to you, sweetheart,” Otto said sweetly, and William felt like he was on air as Otto lowered him back onto the bed, ripping open William’s shirt, laying sticky kisses down his chest, and oh, the stickiness, the wetness, it was _blood_, William’s blood, William’s, William’s-- “And I’m takink what I vant.”

William moaned, his legs falling apart, and Otto laughed, squeezing his thighs, rolling their hips together. 

“You know what I vant, William?” Otto asked.

William couldn’t help but laugh, dizzy and delighted, his head falling back on the pillow, his thighs spreading wider apart, inviting Otto closer, and he came closer, he _did_... “_Me_,” he said, and Otto laughed with him, their mouths touching as he leaned in to almost kiss him, their mouths brushing against one another, and William tasted the coppery tang on Otto’s lip. 

“_You_,” Otto agreed, and fell on top of him with kisses and little biting nibbles at the ready. 


End file.
